


But No One Else Has an Inhaler!

by bookdoof



Series: To be a Superhero Peter Parker really struggles with following orders. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asthma, Gen, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter and Harley are brothers, Whump, before the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookdoof/pseuds/bookdoof
Summary: Tony and Steve told Peter to take his inhaler.





	But No One Else Has an Inhaler!

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 13 and hasn't been bit yet by the spider therefore his asthma is still a problem in his life.

Peter Stark-Rogers class was going on a three day trip to Washington D.C. and the thirteen year old was ecstatic. He had gone there with his family before but it was always when they had work so he never got to go do any of the fun stuff.

"Toothbrush?" Steve asks.

"Yep." Peter says holding the item up before throwing it into his bag.

"Underwear?"

"Of course."

"Deodorant?"

"Yes."

"Watch?" Tony asks coming into the doorway. Peter's parents never let him go anywhere without his watch because it told his fathers his location, vitals and if he was in trouble and had a panic button.

"Yeah." The boys says and holds up his arm as proof.

"Inhaler?"

"Yes." Peter pauses before giving an answer, he never was good at lying.

"Peter." Tony says in his Iron Dad voice.

"I got it." He says suddenly very interested in making sure his clothes were folded.

"Peter." He says again.

"Fine, I didn't pack it." He breaks.

"Why not? You know you need it." Steve says.

"Because it's weird, no one else has an inhaler!" Peter says crossing his arms.

"It is not weird, it helps you breath." Steve says putting his hand on Peter's shoulders.

"But no one else has one."

"That's because they don't need it."

"But-" peter pauses as he realizes he has nothing else to say that would help him.

"Your pop had one when he was a kid." Bucky says walking into the room with a container of sugar cookies. "For the ride."

"Really?" He asks placing the cookies into his bag.

"Yeah, the punk always forgot it too so I had to carry one with me."

"Okay, I'll take mine." Peter says and you would think after such a nice talk he would actually bring his but instead he brings an empty one he forgot to throw away that had been laying on his desk for a day or two.

"Good. Let's get you to school then." Tony says grabbing his son's bag.

 

By the time Peter had got to school and found Ned he had forgotten all about lying to his parents and uncle.

"Uncle Bucky gave me cookies!" He tells Ned as they begin their trip.

"Awesome!" The other boy says reaching for one in the container only for the container to disappear.

"Thanks Penis." Flash says walking back to his seat in the back.

"Sorry Ned." 

"No problem, I brought my new Lego's and we know he won't steal those." The boy replies taking out the said Lego's.

"That is true." 

The boys spend the rest of the ride playing with the new Lego's and quoting vines. The trip only seemed like it had been minutes when they arrive at the hotel they would be staying at.

"Okay everyone today we have nothing planned except for you all to find your rooms and hang around at the hotel." Their teacher says.

"Do we get to pick our rooms?" Someone from the back asks.

"No, I have the rooms assigned already." The teacher says getting a groan out of the students.

"They are on this paper I'm passing around, when you find your roommate come to me for the key." The teacher says and Flash runs to the front of the bus and snatches the paper from the teacher.

He turns and looks directly at Peter.

"I need a roommate change." He says to the teacher.

"No changes will be made Mr. Thompson."

"But I don't wanna room with Pen- Peter."

"I'm sorry but there are no changes."

"Ugh!" The boy runs off the bus and into the hotel.

"Mr. Parker here is your key I suggest you go in now so Mr. Thompson doesn't have to wait." Peter goes to the front of the bus and grabs the key.

"Are you sure you can't change any of the rooms?" He asks.

"Positive."

"Okay." Peter sighs and walks into the hotel looking for his room for the next three days.

"Why are their so many stairs and no elevators?" He asks as he walks up his fourth set.

"Because not everyone is rich Penis." Flash says from his seat on the stairs.

"Why are you?" Peter gestures to Flash.

"Because I don't have the key or our room number idiot." He says snatching the key and running up the stairs.

"Wait, isn't he rich?" Peter mumbles to himself before continuing to walk up the stairs. He finishes climbing another two sets of stairs before he finds his room. He and Flash play on their phones in silence before Flash gets bored.

"Lets play something." He says.

"Why don't you go play with your friends."

"Good idea." Flash leaves and Peter continues to play on his phone. Ned was taking a nap, MJ was reading and he wasn't really close to anyone else. Flash returns five minutes later will all of his friends.

"Penis, we have a game."

"Cool." Peter says not interested in the slightest.

"It's basically tag but if you get caught you get beat up and all of us are it."

"Cool." Peter says barely paying attention.

"Glad you think so, you have a ten second head start."

"What?" Peter asks now paying attention.

"Eight seconds."

Peter begins running because despite saying what, he heard everything Flash had said. He begins running down the hall and to the stairs, hoping to lose Flash and his friends. He makes it down three flights of stairs before he has to stop, he couldn't breathe. He hears Flash and his friends getting closer to him but he can't get up, he couldn't breathe. Flash and his friends were looking at him and talking to him, but he couldn't  _breathe._ He pushes the panic button on his watch knowing that one member, if not all of his family members, were in D.C. and could get to him faster than an ambulance.

"Penis what is wrong with you?"

"Asthma." He wheezes out.

"Well where is your inhaler?"

"Don't have it." Peter says between wheezes.

"Peter!" This was a new voice. His pops come into his vision field.

"Can't breathe." 

"I know, I know buddy. Dad and I are gonna take care of you." He says while picking Peter up and running down the stairs to he car where Tony and Harley sat waiting.

"Drive." He says jumping in the car and trying his best to comfort Peter before he falls unconscious. They arrive at the hospital five minutes later due to Tony's speeding.

"Why didn't he just use his inhaler?" Harley asks as Tony gets a doctor.

"He doesn't have it with him." Steve says checking Peter's pockets before putting him on the gurney the nurse rolled over.

"Why not?"

"He's embarrassed." Tony says as rush Peter away.

"But it helps him."

"He's also in middle school, everything that isn't normal to other middle schooler's is weird and embarrassing." Tony says.

"Don't miss that part of my life."

"Me neither kid."

"He'll be okay though right?" Harley asks after a few minutes of them sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

"Yeah, he'll be okay honey." Steve says pulling him into a one armed hug.

Half an hour later a doctor comes out and says they can see Peter but he isn't awake. Bucky comes in the room shortly after they did.

"He took an empty inhaler." He says tossing the inhaler to Tony.

"Dammit kid."

"We'll have to punish him." Tony says after a while.

"I think he's suffered enough." Steve says.

"Yeah, he's learned his lesson. Right, Peter?" Bucky says.

"How did you know?" He says holding the face mask up off his face.

"Trained assassin, now put that mask back on."

"You're stupid." Harley says.

"Harley don't talk to your brother like that." Steve scolds.

"He's right, I'm really sorry for worrying everyone." Peter says holding the mask up again.

"Stop lifting that mask." Tony says gently pushing it back onto Peter's face and the boy nods.

"You really worried us you know." Bucky says. Peter nods and signs "Sorry" in ASL.

"It's okay, just don't do it again."

"Right now, who is this Flash kid?" Bucky asks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but Happy Holiday's!


End file.
